Dilma Rousseff/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff e o presidente da Alemanha, Christian Wulff, durante declaração conjunta à imprensa (Brasília, DF, 05/05/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Dilma Rousseff - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Os presidentes do Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, e da Alemanha, Joachim Gauck, participam abertura do 31º Encontro Econômico Brasil-Alemanha (EEBA), em São Paulo. Os participantes do evento discutirão as oportunidades de ampliação do comércio e dos investimentos entre os dois países. Marcelo Camargo/ABr Dilma Rousseff - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| La mandataria brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, recibe al ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania, Frank Walter Steinmeier, en el Palacio del Planalto. REUTERS / Ueslei Marcelino Angela Merkel - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| O duelo de Angela Merkel e Dila Rousseff Créditos: Agência Brasil Francia * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nova Iorque - EUA, 21/09/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com o presidente da França, Nicolas Sarkozy no Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR. Flicrk de Dilma Rousseff Dilma Rousseff - François Hollande.jpg| Presidentes Dilma Rousseff e François Hollande, em dois momentos presidente brasileira menciona projetos de Defesa. Foto Planalto Países Bajos * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Mark Rutte.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com Primeiro-Ministro dos Países Baixos, Mark Rutte. (Cidade do Panamá - Panamá, 11/04/2015). Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Desabafo de Dilma: ‘Não estaria no Vaticano se Bento XVI fosse o Papa’. Ricardo Stuckert/Presidência da República Dilma Rousseff - Francisco.jpg| Dilma Rousseff se reunió con el Papa. (Foto: EFE) España * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Dilma Rousseff recibió a un recuperado Rey de España. Dilma Rousseff - Felipe VI.jpg| President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff and Prince Felipe of Spain during her inaugural ceremony on January 1, 2011. Agência Brasil/ABr Dilma Rousseff - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Dilma Rousseff y José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero sonríen durante la reunión. | Efe Dilma Rousseff - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com primeiro-ministro espanhol, Mariano Rajoy. Los Cabos - México, 19/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Blog do Planalto Italia * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Roma (Itália) – A presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com o presidente da Itália, Giorgio Napolitano, no Palácio Quirinale. Roberto Stuckert Filho / Presidência da República Dilma Rousseff - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Dilma se encontrou com o presidente italiano Sergio Matarella (Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR) Dilma Rousseff - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante almoço de trabalho na Cúpula de Líderes do G20 cumprimenta o Primeiro-ministro da Itália Silvio Berlusconi. (Cannes - França, 03/11/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Dilma Rousseff - Matteo Renzi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Matteo Renzi (d), y la presidenta brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, durante una rueda de prensa celebrada en el palacio Chigi de Roma, Italia. / EFE Paolo Gentiloni - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels, Belgium, June 11, 2015. -- Brazilian President Dilma Vana Rousseff (L) is talking with the Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs Paolo Gentiloni (R) during the second day of an EU-Latin America Summit. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff e o presidente da Finlândia, Sauli Niinistö, posam para foto oficial - Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Dilma Rousseff - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante cerimônia oficial de chegada do primeiro-ministro da Finlândia, Jyrki Katainen no Palácio do Planalto. (Brasília - DF, 14/02/2012). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Dilma Rousseff - Juha Sipilä.jpg| The Prime Minister of Finland Juha Sipila (L) greets the President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff at the Prime Minister's official residence in Helsinki, Finland, on October 20. 2015. AFP PHOTO Reino Unido * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II meets President of Brazil Dilma Rousseff during a reception at Buckingham Palace Dilma Rousseff - Tony Blair.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebeu, nesta terça-feira (28), o Sr. Tony Blair Ex-Primeiro-Ministro do Reino Unido e representante do quarteto “ONU, Estados Unidos, União Europeia e Rússia para o Oriente Médio”, no Palácio do Planalto. TDP David Cameron - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com Primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido, David Cameron, na Bélgica. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/ PR Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| Medvédev regala a Dilma Rousseff souvenir ruso. Foto: EPA Dilma Rousseff - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin (dcha), mantiene una reunión con su homóloga brasileña, Dilma Rousseff, en el marco de la cumbre del G20 en Los Cabos, México, el 18 de junio de 2012. EFE Ucrania * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Viktor Yanukovych.jpg| Brasília - DF, 25/10/2011. Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante cerimônia oficial de chegada do presidente da Ucrânia, Viktor Yanukovitch. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Fuentes Categoría:Dilma Rousseff